


Demandes de Fer

by Ferus_Domina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Other, Platonic BDSM, Polyamory Negotiations, Service Submission, Something must replace the Qun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus_Domina/pseuds/Ferus_Domina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having abandoned the Qun, Iron Bull now has to find something else to give him that sense of control and grounding that he now lacks. But now he has to tell his Kadan. Negotiations and lots of sex follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demandes de Fer

**Author's Note:**

> Set about a week after Tough Love.

_My dearest Inquisitor,_  
_Please join me in the southwest tower after the evening meal._  
_We have something of import to discuss. I look forward to seeing you._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Lady Vivienne_

The note was odd to say the least, and Mahanon spent a good deal of time reading and rereading it, hoping that somewhere in the three short sentences he would find some extra clue as to what he could expect when he met with Vivienne that evening. But the note had no extra secrets, or if it did, it held onto them far too tightly for him to pry them loose. The paper was heavy and thick of course, not the sort that Skyhold used for its usual communications, it must be from Vivienne's own private stores. It was obviously written in her own hand, and it had been delivered by one of the boys that Mahanon knew sometimes did favors for Vivienne around Skyhold as she needed them. Technically no one had personal servants in Skyhold, not even the Inquisitor himself. But Vivienne's little jobs never got in the way of the boy's duties, so no one complained or did anything about it. So she thought enough of this meeting to use her own, rather expensive paper, and she had sent it by the closest thing she had to a personal courier. She definitely wanted him to show up. But what could she possibly “discuss” with him?

Perhaps Iron Bull would know. Mahanon smiled to himself, that still new warmth filling him as he thought about the Iron Bull. His Kadan. He liked the way the word sounded, and liked it even more when Bull whispered it in his ear late at night as they lay entwined on his bed. The former Ben-Hassrath would know what was up, or at least be able to give a better guess than the Inquisitor himself.

But he quickly realized that the Iron Bull was nowhere to be found at any of his usual haunts. He wasn't anywhere in the Herald's Rest, or in the training yard, or even in the kitchens trying to wheedle some extra food out of the cooks before supper. By the time he'd made no less than three circuits of the keep he was dangerously close to being late for supper himself, and so he gave up for now, sure he'd see the Qunari at the meal.

Sure enough, there he was, sitting in his usual seat next to the Inquisitor's chair where Mahanon had all but insisted that he be. Whatever visiting dignitaries Josephine thought should be next to him could have the other side. It made some meals awkward when those large hands got frisky under the table, which Iron Bull always insisted was some kind of training to help the elf keep an impassive face no matter what was happening, but which Mahanon was quite sure was simply done to drive him absolutely insane with lust before the main course had a chance to get to the table. He sat down next to him with a smile and a quick kiss. “Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you, ma vhenan.”

“I've been busy, kadan. I'll tell you about it later. What did you need?” A large hand came to rest on the Inquisitor's thigh, slowly sliding its way upwards. Well, that was a quick start, they hadn't even brought out the soup yet. But Mahanon was much more used to it now than he had been before, so he acted as though nothing was happening under the table as the soup was brought out in huge tureens and he served himself.

“Ah, well I got a note from Vivienne. It said she wants to meet me. I was hoping you might help me try and figure out what I'm in for.” Bull's hand was already at his crotch, long, thick fingers brushing lightly over the front of his pants as Iron Bull started in on his soup, as casually as if nothing at all was happening. Mahanon fought the urge to squirm at the teasing touch.

“Hm, no idea I'm afraid. Who knows what that lady's up to.” He sounded completely nonchalant about it, but Mahanon thought that just for a moment he caught a bit of hesitation in there. He probably just imagined it.

“Well, she wants to see me after supper, but I'm sure that whatever it is won't take long. I'll find you after, if you aren't going to disappear on me again.” He took a sip of wine “You're far too large to be doing that, you know. _I'm_ the one that's supposed to disappear in a cloud of smoke.”

The Iron Bull's laugh was quiet, and he leaned over to whisper in Mahanon's ear “Oh, don't worry. I've got _plans_ for you tonight.”

“Well.” Mahanon licked his lips and had another spoonful of soup, even if he wasn't tasting it one bit. “I'll make sure to keep the meeting short. I'd hate to keep you waiting.”

“Oh, I know how to keep myself occupied. You have fun with our Iron Lady.” Iron Bull grinned, mischief glinting behind his one good eye, and Mahanon had a confusing moment of both apprehension and absolute desire that sent his stomach spinning as his cock grew stiff against Bull's fingers. The Qunari chuckled, stopping just short of blatantly stroking the elf off under the table. That wouldn't do at all.

The rest of dinner was, by comparison, rather boring, other than Iron Bull's relentless teasing under the table. At least he had to let up when the main course was served, sides of roast bronto that were seasoned to perfection. The wine steward might not be very good, but Skyhold's cook was excellent. It was over both far too soon and not nearly soon enough.

“I'll see you later, Kadan.” Bull pushed his chair back, his plate empty as usual, but much sooner than he might have another night. “Alright. I'll see you later, ma vhenan.” They shared a smile, and then Iron Bull was gone, as quick and quiet as Mahanon had ever seen. The elf shook his head. He doubted he would ever figure out how someone that large could move that quickly and quietly.

He retired to his room, just long enough to make sure his face was clean and his hair was combed. He needed to get it cut soon, he noted. The sides were longer than he liked them to be, but there was nothing to be done about it now. Any more delays and he would be late, and he didn't want to delay seeing Bull because of a lecture on punctuality.

It was strange that Vivienne didn't want to meet in her little alcove above the Main Hall. It made him all the more curious what the woman could want him for. But he was about to find out.

He crossed the battlements to the southwest tower, making sure to knock before he went in. “Lady Vivienne? I do hope I'm not late...” His voice trailed off, dying in his throat as he took in the sight before him. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

He had been expecting one of the bare rooms that Skyhold seemed to be filled with right now, but what greeted his eyes was nothing like that at all. The walls were covered in elegant tapestries, and a runner of deep green carpet ran down the center of the room. At the rear was a chair that stopped just short of being a throne, highbacked and luxurious, he had seen one like it go for several thousand royals in Val Royeaux. He took in the rest of the room, but his brain was having some trouble processing it just at the moment.

Vivienne was seated in the chair, as elegant and self possessed as a queen herself, one leg crossed over the other, one hand resting under her chin. Her outfit was different from any that he had seen her wear, dressed head to toe in dark red leather with a satin brocade of an even darker shade, like blood on the ground at night, that looked amazingly soft, even the horns of her henin had the same sort of sheen to them. Next to her, kneeling on the floor, dressed in nothing but his smallclothes, was the Iron Bull. The energy that was in the room was like nothing Mahanon had ever felt, and even as part of his brain stuttered to a halt at the sight before him, the rest of him noticed just how calm Bull seemed, more relaxed than he could ever remember him being before.

“Darling, thank you so much for coming. Please, do sit down.” It was then that Mahanon noticed a small, delicate table set to one side, glasses already out along with delicate china plates. “Bull, wine. And the chocolate petit fours.” Vivienne went over to the table, heeled boots clicking on the stone floor as Iron Bull stood and walked over to a cabinet on the other side of the room. He did spare a glance at Mahanon, and he smiled at the elf, a gesture that calmed some of the confusion that was spinning in his head. It also gave him a moment to appreciate the sight of his lover nearly naked. Or was he his lover anymore? Was this some bizarre way of calling everything off? No, the necklace was still there, still around Bull's neck, the half tooth there as a reminder that they belonged with each other. Mahanon followed after Vivenne quietly, hoping that some sort of explanation was forthcoming.

“Now, I know you have questions, but we really felt this was the best way to tell you about this little... arrangement.” Vivienne sat as Iron Bull poured the wine with care that seemed strange from someone so large.

“Yes... yes I do have quite a lot of questions. Let's start with the most obvious one. What exactly is going on here?” The question was addressed to both of them, but Bull remained quiet as he served each of them two of the small cakes on plates that had to cost more than all the dinnerware in Skyhold combined.

“Really dear, you didn't think you were the only one with needs to be addressed, did you? That's all this is.” Vivienne took an appreciative sip of wine

“You mean the two of you...” The words felt like lead on his tongue, he of course knew that Bull liked men and women equally, but he hadn't expected to meet one of them, or that he'd... need someone else while they were together. He had _certainly_ never thought it would be Vivienne. The thought hurt more than he wanted to admit.

But Vivienne just laughed “No, darling. Not that. No, he's quite happy letting you fill that particular need, aren't you, dear?” Iron Bull smiled, nodding in agreement, then he looked at Vivienne, pausing before he spoke. “May I explain it to him, ma'am? I think he's a little stunned still.”

“Yes, go right ahead. I'll fill in as needed.” Vivienne leaned back in her chair as Iron Bull crouched down in front of Mahanon, taking one hand between his larger ones.

“I've been meeting with Lady Vivienne since... soon after that mess on the coast. You know, the one that almost cost us the Chargers?” Mahanon just nodded in response. “And you and me, we've talked about what the Qun is for the Qunari, how it guides us and gives us solidity in our lives.” He took in a deep breath. “After what happened, I needed that. Lady Vivienne... helped me find that again. While it was just us fooling around, I didn't think it mattered if you knew or not, but now. Well now, I want you to know about it. You're my Kadan. You should know these sort of things.”

 

Mahanon paused for a long moment, making sure of the words before he spoke. “So, let me see if I understand this. What you do for me, she does for you. But without any sort of... intimacy.” There was more to the things they did in the bedroom of course than just sex, all sorts of interesting games that Bull played with him, even if most of them were sexual in nature. He wasn't sure what to make of that sort of arrangement with the sex removed.

“You're quite right, dear. I've no real interest in Bull in those directions. But... well I have to admit it's rather... diverting to play with him when he needs it. I'm sure you know he gives the most divine back massages. Stripping him down, building him back up again... it's rewarding. And let's be completely honest, Inquisitor you might be, but... well you are not the one in charge all the time, now are you?” There was a hint of wicked mischief in her tone, straight laced she might be, but Mahanon could tell that she seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself.

Mahanon actually felt himself blush in response, even if it was just in the tips of his ears. He had thought Bull was the only one who could get him to do that.

“But, you mustn't think that this is just some sort of notice of how things will be. Neither of us want to do this behind your back, or even continue with it if you're uncomfortable.” Vivienne smiled at him as his eyes lifted up from the table. “I know this is all rather sudden, so do please think about it for as long as you need. But... well I know Bull was quite hoping you might perhaps join us at times.”

“Join you?” Mahanon felt his voice go dangerously close to squeaking, not just because this was quite the surprise, but because he had surprised himself by thinking it sounded interesting. Across the table, Vivienne's smile grew wider. 

“Why yes of course, darling. I would of course stay completely platonic, but I know Bull has told me that he's wanted you to join us for quite awhile.”

“I... I'm not sure what to say, Lady Vivienne.” What was he supposed to say? His head still felt like it was spinning

“You don't have to say anything right now, dear. It's quite a lot to take in, I'm sure.” She stood then, and Mahanon stood with her, it was the polite thing to do when a lady left the table after all. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch the sun set. Bull, you may speak while I am gone. But no touching him. I trust you will do as you are told.” There was that mischief again, but under it was a core of steel and iron, this wasn't a suggestion, it was a command.

“Yes, ma'am.” Bull's voice was low, calm, and he stayed crouched on the floor as Vivienne walked out the door next to her chair. The door closed with a definite thud and Bull looked up, a smile on his lips, but Mahanon was good enough at reading the Qunari (or maybe Bull was letting it show) to see that he was nervous as well. “Kadan?”

“So, I did hear you hesitate at dinner. When I asked you about Vivienne's letter. And that's why you were so intent on distracting me, wasn't it? So I wouldn't ask you about it anymore!” He crossed his arms over his chest, annoyance on his features that Bull had hid this from him, and so well.

True to his orders, Bull didn't touch him, though he saw the hands move from where they lay on his thighs, returning back just as quickly. “We thought this would be the best way to tell you. It's... not terribly easy to just explain you know.” Especially since Mahanon's only experience with the whole thing had been when Iron Bull had introduced it to him. Evidently there was a lot more to these dominance games than just what he and Bull had been doing.

“Well, walking in like that certainly didn't leave very much to my imagination.” The image was burned into his mind, Vivienne in her chair with Bull crouched beside her, as calm as a tamed wolf or bear. All that power and destruction, held in check by a woman the Quanri could have probably thrown halfway across the keep if he had wanted to. “Alright, ma vhenan. I'm listening. Talk to me. Explain... all this.” He waved his hand to encompass the room, the table and chairs, the sparse looking bed in one corner, a leather massage table with an array of oils, and a couple of strange contraptions that he wasn't sure what to make of. They looked more like they belonged in a torture chamber instead of here in this opulent room.

And so Iron Bull did, to the best of his ability. The discipline that Vivenne had, turned to help him, to help him keep the rage and violence that had previously been held back by the Qun in check. Mahanon remembered what he had said before, how Tal-Vashoth could go insane without the boundaries of the Qun. Evidently Iron Bull had found something of a replacement in Madame de Fer. A laugh almost bubbled out then, the Iron Bull and the Iron Lady. What a pair.

“So, no sex. Just service. Well, I can at least see why she enjoys herself. Getting to order around one of the more frightening members of the Inquisition and be catered to is a tempting combination.” He smiled, cupping Bull's cheek with his hand. The whole time the Qunari hadn't touched him, but he was under no such orders. Bull's good eye closed and a smile pulled up one side of his mouth. 

“It's... more than that too. It's hard to explain.” But Bull didn't try to, not just then. “You don't seem nearly as bothered by all this as I worried you might be. I mean, yeah I was pretty damned sure you wouldn't be, you're not really the jealous type. But... I've been wrong before.” The relief in his voice was palpable, that Mahanon didn't seem angry or even terribly hurt about all this.

“Well, goodness knows I've had little success ordering you about.” Though to be fair, he hadn't really tried, not in the bedroom. Vivienne had been quite right about him in that regard. He was in charge of enough things in the rest of his life. He liked being able to let go of that sometimes. “And I can understand that you would need this. I wish you had told me earlier, but I am glad that you told me.”

The door opened then, and Vivienne came back in, taking in the scene in front of her, almost seeming to sense the energy that was in the air. She nodded. “Well, that seems to have gone well. Are you satisfied?” At Mahanon's answering nod, she smiled “Excellent. Bull, refill our glasses, dear. Inquisitor?” She waved to a couch that, once again, would have cost nearly as much as all the furniture the Dalish kept in his own room, if not more, “We do have a few more things to discuss, after all.”

Mahanon wasn't sure exactly what she was talking about, but he followed Vivienne nonetheless, taking a seat on the couch as Iron Bull followed them, two glasses of wine resting on a silver tray. Once the others had taken a seat he knelt in front of them, tray held in front at a perfect level for them to take the glasses. The tray didn't shake even a bit as he held it.

“Putting those arm muscles to excellent use, wouldn't you agree?” Vivienne took a sip from the glass, placing it back on the tray, seeming perfectly content to use Iron Bull the same as she might a decorative table.

“Ah, yes.” Bull did look very nice there, held perfectly still and in control. Or, having given control over to someone else. “I'm sorry, what else is there to discuss, Lady Vivenne?”

“Why, terms of course. If we are to be sharing the Iron Bull, it would be best for everyone if we made sure to agree on the conditions of that sharing, don't you agree?” Again a sip of wine, and back to the tray that held as still as if it had been set on a mountain.

“Oh, yes you're quite right. I hadn't thought of that.” He felt a bit silly, of course it would be best to, what, decide how to parcel out his lover? Said that way it sounded absurd, especially with Bull sitting right there in front of them.

“Now, I am perfectly fine with you taking priority, you are after all, his Kadan. Many things have been said about me, but I would not want it said that I stood in the way of love. I am not the wicked witch so many paint me to be.” She smiled then, and there _was_ something wicked in her smile. “I will not mark him without your permission, neither will I keep him overnight without telling you first. If at some point you change your mind about all this, simply tell me and we will call it off immediately. And if something changes, if you wish to change the conditions of him seeing me, again, simply tell me so we might talk. I know you are not terribly experienced in this sort of thing, and something might come up later that you hadn't anticipated. Does that sound acceptable to you?”

Mahanon looked down at the wineglass in his hands and then at Bull just in time for the Qunari to lift his eye from the floor where he had been focused, looking at the Inquisitor with a smile. “And all this is alright with you, Bull?” The Qunari nodded in response.

“When we were discussing you, and indeed what to do about our arrangement, Bull made sure to convey his wishes to me. You see, when he is here, he does not speak unless I give him permission, to reinforce that I am the one in control, that he is the one who obeys.” Again that core of steel in her voice, and Mahanon had the distinct impression of those massive stone statues that the waves could beat against for centuries, and who would still stand fast.

He nodded “I... will need time to think about this. But... while I think, I see no reason why the two of you can not continue.” He hadn't decided if he would join them yet or not, having Vivienne there added a new dimension, a new dynamic that he wasn't sure how to wrap his mind around. He needed time. He also needed some time away from Bull himself, the sight of the Qunari nearly naked, holding the tray as if Skyhold would crumble around him before he moved, was distracting to say the least. 

“Of course, dear. That's perfectly alright.” Sensing that Mahanon meant that he needed the time now and not later, she placed her glass back on the tray and turned to him with a smile that was actually quite genuine. “I am glad we got to have this talk. I'll return Bull to you shortly, and you two can talk amongst yourselves.” Mahanon nodded, Bull had cared for him often enough after they were done that he was aware of the concept. Going from submission back into the regular world could be jarring, and it was up to the dominant party to ease the transition. 

“I'll take my leave then, Lady Vivenne. Iron Bull.” He placed the glass back on the tray and stood, bowing to Vivienne. 

“Let our guest out, Bull. Have a good evening, Inquisitor.” As Mahanon turned to leave she opened a trunk, the contents of which the elf could only guess at. He took his leave, smiling at Bull fondly in the doorway. “I'll see you later, ma vhenan.” Bull nodded, his lips forming the words _Kadan,_ even if no sound came out. The door closed behind the elf and he stood there for a long moment, looking up at the stars before he headed to his own quarters by the back route.

It was nearly an hour before Bull came back, seeming none the worse for wear, and now Mahanon knew why he seemed so relaxed sometimes. He had that feeling to him, as if he had been strengthened, reinforced. Refreshed, even. He looked better for his time spent with Vivienne.

Of course, he only had a moment to appreciate all this before Bull swept him off his feet and into a hungry kiss, one which he happily returned, even if his feet dangled a good foot off the floor. He hooked one leg over Bull's hip for a bit of support, even if he knew that the Qunari could hold his weight and more with ease. “Fuck, having you there all that time, not being able to touch you...” Bull's voice was a low, hungry growl, one that sent a shiver down Mahanon's spine. Large hands gripped his ass, supporting his weight so the elf could wrap his legs around Bull's waist. “It was all I could do not to grab you and...” the words trailed off into a curse as he kissed and nipped at the Inquisitor's throat, undoing the buttons of his collar with all the care he could muster and pushing it aside to add a dark bruise to the collection that peppered the Dalish's collar bone and shoulders.

Mahanon knew how powerful a desire denied could be, Bull had done the same to him enough times now, and it sent a spark to his gut to know that the Qunari was that hungry for him. “Bull...” the name was a plea all on its own as his hips moved, swept up along with Bull's own need. The image of him in nothing but his smallclothes was one that he wanted to see again, and right now. “Bed. Now. _Please._ ” Or anywhere, really. Just somewhere that he could get their clothes off without having to think about Bull losing his grip. His hands went to work unbuckling the harness as Bull moved toward the soft four poster bed, and it fell to the ground, followed shortly after by his own shirt. He reached down to deal with the Qunari's belt, but he paused before he did, palming the hard length of him, making Bull shudder and thrust in his hand as the elf ground his hips against him, moaning quietly at the friction.

“Fuck” the word was nearly lost in the growl as Bull dropped Mahanon onto the bed, following close after to kiss him once more. “Keep that up, kadan, and you're going to need a new pair of pants. I'm about to tear these off you with my teeth as it is.”

“What a shame” Mahanon looked up at him with an unrepentant grin “I quite like these trousers.” Bull snorted, pulling back enough to get his own trousers undone and away, stroking the heavy weight of his cock and looking at Mahanon like he was a treat to devour.

“Then I suggest you get them off, or I'll tear them off your body and you can just deal with telling the tailor you need a new pair.” Bull grinned, showing off his teeth as he ducked down, kissing and nibbling on the elf's tanned skin, making his way down as if he was going to make good his threat and fully distracting Mahanon in the process.

“Fenedis, Bull... give me a moment.” He tried to move his hands down to undo the trousers, but a moment later a hand wrapped around his thin wrists, and Bull was grinning in a way that went straight to his cock. 

“Hmm, nope. You took too long, Kadan. I'll take care of them myself.” A moment later Bull had his hands tied with those damnable silk cords, (and when had he even gotten them out?) and Mahanon squirmed as his hands were secured to the headboard.

Luckily for Mahanon's trousers, Bull didn't tear them as he had threatened, but he did take a torturously long time with it, stroking the elf's slender cock carefully as he nibbled on his hips and thighs, even sucking up a bruise on his inner thigh that left Mahanon moaning, his breathing heavy already as he watched Bull with hungry eyes. “Vhenan, _please_ ” he groaned as his trousers were finally fully removed and he could spread his thighs to make room for Bull between them.

“Shhh, Kadan.” He'd already dipped his fingers into the salve they kept in the drawer just for this, and thank the gods, he at least didn't see fit to tease him with that before pressing a thick digit inside.

Mahanon drew in a sharp breath, the burn had taken time to get used to, but after this long he relished it, and he pressed back against the invading fingers as the Iron Bull prepared and teased him all at the same time. It was excruciatingly good, and he swallowed the volume of his moans, his hands opening and closing ineffectually over his head.

“There now” the growled words were a welcome sign as he felt the fingers withdraw, leaving him empty and wanting. He knew what he looked like as he watched Bull spread the salve over that wonderful cock of his, red hair mussed and sweaty, eyes bright, desperate, and filled with lust, his lips red as he whispered “Please” so quietly it was more breath than sound.

And then Bull smiled, his eyes drooping to half mast as he pressed that thick cock inside the elf, pushing everything out with it, all his worries and fears and stress. Everything other than the pleasure. Mahanon moaned in the back of his throat, the headboard creaking as he pulled on the ropes that bound him, just breathing through the pleasure of the burn as Bull's cock stretched him out, little short thrusts, each one filling him further until their bodies were pressed together as close as possible. Bull stayed there for a moment before he started to thrust in earnest, deep and thudding, and Mahanon was, in a single delirious moment of clarity, quite glad that this bed wasn't going to end up like the one in that inn in Ferelden. They'd had to pay to replace it.

But the clarity only lasted a moment before another thrust pushed it out of his mind, pushed everything out, other than the desire to be fucked and to hold Bull, to grip him and hold him close and dig his nails into the flesh of his shoulders and back.

“Vhenan, the cord. Untie me, please... let me touch you.” He hadn't said Katoh, hadn't said stop, so Bull was under no obligation to listen to him. When he heard the growled “No” in his ear he nearly sobbed, rolling his hips and wrapping his legs around the Qunari, as thrilled by the denial as he was agonized. He could hold him close some other way.

It was many long minutes before he came under Bull as the Qunari stroked him in concert with his thrusts, arched and tensed, toes curled against the bedsheets, head thrown back and the muscles in his neck taut as a bowstring. Iron Bull followed him over a few short thrusts later, spilling inside of him before he rolled off. “Nicely done, Kadan.” His voice was low and soothing as he undid the rope around Mahanon's wrists with a simple tug, kissing the reddened skin and gathering the smaller elf to his body. Mahanon simply let himself float as Bull drew a blanket over him, letting himself be soothed, enjoying the feel of calloused fingers so gentle in his hair. “Do you need some water?” The question was met with a nod, and then the feel of Bull's body drawing away to pour him a glass from the pitcher on the balcony. The weight settled back onto his mattress, and the rim of a cool glass pressed to his lips. He steadied it with his hand and drank in deep gulps until it was drawn away. Mahanon sighed in pleasure, nuzzling the Qunari's chest and grinning to himself at a stray thought.

“Something funny, Kadan?” Bull sounded relaxed himself as he cared for the elf, an indulgent smile audible on his voice.

“Mmmm, pillowy man bosom.” Mahanon chucked as he said it, and he heard Bull snort over his head, felt the ruffle of breath on his hair. “I'm going to kick Krem all the way back to Tevinter for saying that. One of these days.”

“I doubt he'd apologize.” Mahanon replied.

“Oh, I know he wouldn't. That doesn't mean I won't kick him.” But Bull sounded far too relaxed to kick anything. For now he was with his Kadan, and later they had more important things to discuss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there weren't any major mistakes in here, I've tried to do my best with this, I hope it pleases.


End file.
